A vehicle may operate, e.g., move, on a surface such as a road, parking lot, etc., that has irregularities, e.g., depressions such as potholes. When it rains, potholes may be filled with water. A vehicle occupant leaving a vehicle and/or entering the vehicle may step into a pothole filled with water and/or be otherwise disturbed by a pothole.